El Ángel que perdió sus alas
by Uchiha Usumi-Sama
Summary: Sasuke deja a Sakura... un gran secreto le aguarda... sera capaz de enfrentralo... sera capaz de proteger a sakura... veanlo aqui.. mi primer fic xau
1. Te amo… pero no puedo quedarme

**El Ángel que perdió sus alas**

**Capitulo I: "**_**Te amo… pero no puedo quedarme**_**"**

Camino lentamente por la Aldea, cada paso me duele más que el otro, evito mirar atrás…. evito evocar recuerdos que quizá me hagan devolver… solo quiero alejarme… ¿Por qué?... quiero que mi alma vuele lejos… quiero que mi cuerpo se desvanezca de esta superficie… quiero dejar atrás todo… ya no me importa nada… solo quiero marcharme… y dejarte atrás… a ti también…

"_**La persona más próxima a mi eres tú, pero desde este punto solo podré verte en mis sueños" **_

Cada paso es una tortura… cada mirada… cada sonido… la brillante luz de la luna llena… la pequeña ventisca de hojas… tu propio recuerdo…

Paso a paso dejo atrás la Academia de la que un día fui parte… del lugar donde una mañana mi padre me vio entrar por primera vez para cumplir mi meta… del lugar donde tantas veces escuché mencionar el nombre de Itachi con orgullo… del lugar que me recibió luego de la tragedia de mi clan… del lugar donde besé al Usuratonkashi (accidentalmente), y donde poco a poco lo convertí en mi amigo… del lugar donde te conocí a ti.

Llegué sin dar cuenta al parque, último lugar que tendría que cruzar para dejar atrás Konoha… y con ella… toda mi vida…

"_**Y tú que apareces de improviso"**_

Evite mirar nada… solo quería seguir… pero de pronto te veo… caminas lentamente hacía mí… te detienes… nuestros ojos se cruzan… tu bella mirada se posa en la mochila que llevo en mis hombros… señal nata de que me marcho… puedo ver la profunda tristeza de tus ojos… no soporto verte así… no por mi culpa… yo no valgo la pena… pero… también me detuve… mi cuerpo está paralizado… estás frente a mí…

- ¿Qué estas haciendo… a éstas horas por aquí? – fue lo único que atino a decir… puedo ver como tu mirada se posa levemente en el piso…

- Porque para salir de la aldea tenías que pasar por aquí –

Es cierto… pero como lo sabes… acaso tu corazón te lo dicho… has venido a este lugar… a estas horas… por mi… pero… ¿Por qué?... ¡NO!... no puedo permitírmelo… no ha estas alturas… después de todo… no puedo… ya ha sido mucho el tiempo…

- Vuelve a casa y duerme – sigo avanzando… nuestros cuerpos se cruzan… no puedo siquiera mirarte... ¿Por qué?... ya me he alejado un poco de ti…

- ¿Por qué? – continuo - ¿Por qué no me dices nada? – siento tu voz que poco a poco se ahoga en llanto - ¿Por qué siempre estás callado? - … que querías que te dijera Sakura… que quieres que te diga… ahora… que solo soy un cobarde… que no pude defender a la gente que amaba porque fui débil… que quieres que te diga… que voy en camino a convertirme en un asesino… un vil asesino… que quieres que te diga… que voy a traicionar a nuestra Aldea… solo por una venganza… algo que no me deja vivir… que quieres que te diga… que he vivido la soledad durante cinco años… que no tengo a nadie… solo a ti…

"_**Muchas veces me sentí muy solo"**_

- ¿Por qué no me dices nada? – no puedo ser débil… no frente a ti…

- ¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? - solo lloras… ya me he detenido… y aunque no te veo… siento tus lágrimas… no quiero verte llorar… no por un ser como yo…- No es asunto tuyo – tengo razón al decírtelo… no es tu problema… pero aún así te importa… ¿Por qué? – Deja de preocuparte por lo que hago – Sakura… aún contigo soy frío… nunca te di muestra alguna de afecto… pero aún así me quieres…

- Siempre me has odiado ¿Verdad? - …eso es lo que piensas… como puede ser… si cuando te vi.… ese día… cuando te enfrentaste tu sola a esos tres de la Aldea del Sonido… por mi… me hirvió la sangre al ver tu hermoso rostro cubierto de golpes y sangre… por intentar defenderme… quise de inmediato destruir al maldito y lo habría hecho si tu no hubieras corrido hacía mi y me hubieras detenido… aferraste tu cuerpo al mío en un abrazo que no creo olvidar nunca… derramaste lágrimas para impedírmelo… para salvarme de la oscuridad…

Vuelvo a sentir tu voz… ahora me miras… lo siento… - ¿Te acuerdas… del día que me hice Genin, y eligieron nuestro grupo de tres? – mmm… como no recordarlo… si… sonreí al ver como celebrabas que iba a estar junto a ti… - El día que estábamos solos, te enfadaste conmigo ¿recuerdas? –

La única vez que me enfadé contigo… ese día… aún recuerdo tus palabras…

_Él no tiene padres ¿cierto?... si estas solo, no tienes padres que te regañen… por eso es tan egoísta… _

Ese día… pensé en mi propia soledad… no había punto de comparación… no te culpaba… tu si tienes padres… pero aún así te lo dije…_"Tú eres una molestia"… _pero eres mi molestia… tu te sorprendiste mucho… y al igual que ahora… yo seguí mi camino… a pesar de que ya había fijado mis ojos… en tus hermosas orbes jade…

"_**Estoy enamorado de tu profunda mirada, que es capaz de cavar en lo más profundo de mi alma"**_

Esperas… no quiero contestar… no quiero caer – No lo recuerdo – pero parece extrañarte poco mi respuesta… quizá sea porque estas acostumbrada a mi tono frió… siempre fui así… no puedo evitarlo… tus lágrimas caer en el piso… tu mirada baja… y a pesar de eso… una pequeña… casi imperceptible risa escapa de tus labios…

- Es lógico – no… no lo era… como era posible que ese momento… ese día… se me olvidara… cuando me culpe tanto por hacerte sentir mal… - Pasó hace mucho tiempo… pero ese día es cuando empezó todo… Tú y yo… - esas palabras me agradan… el tú y yo… solo nosotros…nadie más… en un mundo en el que ojala no entrara nadie… solo nosotros… no existiría Itachi, ni Orochimaru…nadie… - y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei – ellos… las únicas personas que entraban en mi mundo… el que yo consideraba nuestro… aunque tú… tú pienses que te odio… - Nosotros cuatro cumplimos muchas misiones juntos… - más recuerdos llegan a mi memoria… la prueba de los cascabeles… los regaños de Kakashi… las estupideces del dobe… cuando mirabas el cielo estrellado mientras los demás dormían… tu simple sonrisa – Eran difíciles y trabajamos juntos – no Sakura… juntos no… yo siempre he querido… he deseado que esa palabra no me absorba… yo no he hecho nada por nadie… ni siquiera por ti…

- Pero… - aún no te rindes… - por encima de todo… - en mi ser puedo sentir nuevamente tu sonrisa… - ¡lo pasábamos muy bien! – sin resignación… ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué aún luchas porque me quede?.... aún luego de lo que te he dicho… vuelves a llenarte de tristeza… por mí… - Sé lo de tu clan… - …no… no lo sabes… solo sabes que hace cinco años el ilustre Clan Uchiha fue exterminado… por alguien de mi misma sangre… por mi hermano… no conoces mi dolor… la agonía… la muerte… el miedo…mi miedo… - Pero la venganza… - mi mayor temor… la luna… poco a poco desaparece… se deja absorber… - …eso no hace a nadie feliz… a nadie… ni a ti – lo comprendes… no me hará feliz… solo dejara un vacío… una oscuridad… un hueco en mi corazón… - …ni a mí – tú eres un ángel… una flor de cerezo… un botón que floreció frente a mí… la venganza… es algo que no puedes entender…

"_**Siento temor"**_

- Tal y como pensaba – te sorprende escucharme… quizá pienses que no hablaré más - Soy diferente a ustedes… - como ser igual a ti… solo soy un demonio… - Llevo un camino distinto al vuestro – pero no puedo olvidarlo… nosotros… un recuerdo… mi propio destino… el que debo cambiar – Intenté creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora – mi camino… no es este… me intenté convencer… pero… no… no lo es… por mucho que yo quiera… - Nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos, pero mi corazón ha decidido vengarse al final – mi corazón… solo te pertenece a ti… son solos palabras sin sentido… aléjate por favor… ya ha sido mucho… que no lo entiendes… he elegido mi venganza por sobre ti… ese es mi fin… - Ese es mi objetivo en la vida -

"_**Mi cuerpo existe por él… por mi destino… pero tú… mi alma es solo tuya"**_

- No puedo ser como tú y como Naruto – el dobe… nunca fui como él… con sus estupideces… mi amigo… al que solo ahora estoy reconociendo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no te vas con él Sakura?... el siempre te ha amado… el siempre te ha protegido… acéptalo…con el serás feliz… yo no tengo nada…

- ¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad? - no me queda otra opción Sakura… por mucho que me lo reproches… por mucho que sienta que mi corazón se desmorona al oír tu dulce voz mezclada con las lágrimas que se derraman por mi… por mucho que lo sienta… no se como aún puedo resistir… estás detrás de mí… yo sigo tan frío… no se qué más hacer… vete… por favor - ¡Aquel día me enseñaste cuán dolorosa es la soledad!- hmp… mi mirada no cambia… no creo que lo entiendas… - Ahora lo entiendo muy bien – haces una leve pausa… se que continuarás… no te detendrás… se que no lo harás… tendré que detenerte yo… antes de que tus palabras me hagan retroceder – Tengo una familia y tengo amigos… pero si te vas… - has avanzado…levemente…pero no más… que te ocurrirá si me voy… lo tienes todo para ser feliz… deja que me marche… - Para mí… será lo mismo que estar sola – te esfuerzas por no llorar… veo como en mis propios ojos está a punto de formarse una lágrima… tantos recuerdos… nuestro equipo… las misiones…lo bueno y lo malo… cuando fallamos y cuando ganamos… todo… todo quedará atrás…

"_**Viví las risas y también el llanto"**_

Recordé… esta mañana… te sentí tan lejos… veía como poco a poco te alejabas de mí… tu intento por detenernos… tu grito… no puedo evitarlo… pero también las palabras de Kakashi…

"_Olvídate de la venganza… terminarás sufriendo y haciendo aún más daño… lo único que te queda es un vacío… no eres del todo desafortunado… aún tienes amigos importantes… el poder que se te concedió no debe ser usado para la venganza…"_

Tu imagen se me vino a la mente en ese momento… el poder que se me concedió… lo quería usar para protegerte… pero ese día… cuando me agradeciste por salvarte de Gaara… lo negué... había sido Naruto… yo sólo fui un estorbo… pero tú… tú te cruzaste… me defendiste de Gaara… y yo ni siquiera las gracias te di…

Pero hay algo que me hace retroceder… las palabras de Seimon no Sakon… _"si sigues con tus amigos te pudrirás… el sello terminará consumiendo tu cuerpo…te perderás a ti mismo… no olvides cual es tu objetivo…debes romper ataduras inútiles… así ganarás un poder aún mayor"… _y a la vez las de Hokumon no Tayuya… _"No tenemos libertad… para ganar algo, siempre debes dar algo a cambio… lamer las heridas de los demás… olvidarlo todo…Uchiha Itachi..."_

Todo se relaja… no lameré las heridas de los otros… ya está decidido…él por sobre ti… - A partir de hoy… un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros – no digo más… mi destino está claro… pero tú….

Siento como vuelves a avanzar… de nuevo te detienes… ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso me temes? – Yo… ¡Yo te quiero tanto! – reprimes un sollozo… me he quedado helado… ¿me quieres?... lo has gritado… aún después de todo… Sakura… yo… - Si te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas – nunca me arrepentiría de estar junto a ti… - Cada día será estupendo… seremos realmente felices…- estar contigo es la única felicidad que necesito… lo único que me hará olvidar… - Haré cualquier cosa por ti – tu voz… es desesperada… - Por eso…por favor, quédate – no puedo… por más que lo desee… - Te ayudaré con tu venganza… ¡haré lo que sea!… pero por favor…quédate… conmigo – tus palabras… cada una me duele más que la otra… no me puedes ayudar… se que eres fuerte… pero no… - Si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo – y arrastrarte a mi oscuridad… no… jamás podría… antes muerto… llevarte conmigo a una vida de odio… arriesgar tu propia vida… solo destruiría tu frágil espíritu… no quiero que eso pase… la decisión ya está tomada…

"_**Mi opción ya no eres tú… perdóname"**_

Siento tus sollozos… cada uno más profundo que el otro… debo acabar con esto… me giró a verte… tus lágrimas caen por tu nívea piel… tus manos están rozando tu rostro… al menos una de ellas… solo puedo mirarte con una media sonrisa y decirte lo único que se me ocurre… lo último que me queda por decirte… para que me odies… - Eres una verdadera molestia – abres tus ojos asombrada… tus manos están juntas… solo me queda seguir… sin mirar atrás…

- ¡No te vayas! – tu grito atraviesa mi cuerpo… corres para detener mis pasos… - ¡Si lo haces gritaré! – no es suficiente… tus súplicas… tus amenazas… tu confesión… ya estoy demasiado hundido en esto como para detenerme… sigo avanzando… hasta que… desaparecí de tu vista… no es lo correcto… pero es lo mejor… estoy detrás de ti… tus manos están bajas… yo las tengo en los bolsillos… frío hasta el final… el viento sopla suavemente… una suave brisa que mece las hojas caídas de los árboles…

Mi boca lo duda… no se que decirte… pero… - Sakura… -… no puedo decírtelo… para que darte falsas esperanzas… - Gracias – alzas tu cabeza… emites un pequeño sonido… la brisa mueve suavemente tus cabellos… que me gustan… no importan largos o cortos… solo lloras… ya no hablas… debo decirte adiós… levanto mi mano… ha sido un golpe seco… caes poco a poco… siento como tus labios musitan mi nombre por última vez… _Sasuke-kun… _estoy petrificado… quiero detener tu caída… no puedo… un ruido sordo… tu cuerpo esta tirado en el suelo… en el frió cemento… solo ahí reacciono… me inclino para tomarte entre mis brazos… no tienes herida alguna…eres ligera… camino contigo y te dejo en una banca…

"_**Quizás me equivoque"**_

Me inclino junto a ti… tu bello rostro esta surcado en lágrimas… pero aún así… es el más bello del universo… me acerco poco a poco a tu rostro… mis labios se aproximan… no se lo que hago… solo quiero hacerlo… llevarme un pequeño tesoro conmigo… borrar el recuero de mi primer beso… por fin… rozo suavemente tus labios… saben a fresa dulce… es lo más hermoso que he sentido en mi vida… mi alma está volando… por primera vez en cinco años siento como las lágrimas concurren a mis ojos… dejo que salgan… por última vez… por ti… por dejarte… me aparto… siento como apresas inconciente mi mano… solo te observo…quitó mi mano… te contemplo por última vez… las lágrimas ya no existen… solo es un camino negro que debo recorrer… y quizá… cuando todo haya terminado… yo vuelva por ti… "_Mi dulce flor"._

"_**¿Por qué?... ya se la respuesta… porque tú me amas… como yo a ti…"**_

**Continuará…**

_**··································································································································································································································································································································································································································································································**_

Hola!!! Perdon x no hablar antes XD... es q no queria arruinar la historia… ojala les haya gustado el inicio, creo q me quedara un poco larga porque son varios capitulos mas… se q no fui muy original al inicio porque solo relato un capi de naruto… pero en base a los sentimientos de Sasuke… yo se q en realidad muchos habrian matado por este final…aunque sasukito se fuera… esta un poco cursi… pero haganme saber si les gusto… nos sean duros es el primero que hago…. Dejen rewies

**Sayonara!!!!**

**Uchiha Usumi-sama**


	2. Desilusiones… No quiero verte

**ººº Narrado por la Autora**

********* Narración de Sasuke**

**^^^ Narración de Sakura**

**### Cambio de Escena**

**-º-º-º Cambio de Tiempo**

**Capitulo II: Desilusiones… **_**No quiero verte**_

*******

Ya he dejado atrás todo… el cuerpo de Naruto… el Valle del Fin… no pude acabarlo… ¿Por qué?... _"Eres mi mejor amigo"_... Itachi… _"Tú eres al igual que yo alguien que es capaz de despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan dentro de sí… pero para hacerlo debes cumplir con una condición especial… matar a tú mejor amigo"_…no pude… no lo haré… conseguir poder… atrás… siempre atrás… como mi aldea… mis amigos… tú…

"_**Obtendré poder a cualquier precio… aunque eso signifique ser consumido por la maldad"**_

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-****º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Han pasado ya tres años… nunca lo creí así… la oscuridad no se acaba… ha pasado ya tanto… ni siquiera yo mismo me reconozco… mi poder a sobrepasado los límites que creí… me he convertido en un verdadero monstruo… pero aún así mi venganza no se ha completado… la razón por la que lo deje todo… aún es la nada… deseo con todo mi ser volver… recuperarte… pero no puedo… tu imagen… tus dulces labios… tus lágrimas… ya es muy tarde… te he perdido…

**###**

**ººº**

La brillante luz de la luna reflejaba todo lo que ocurría en el lugar, las sombras de tres personas reposando en el bosque, al igual que las voces de dos de ellos se hicieron presentes en el silencioso lugar.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?-

- Si Naruto, no te preocupes, además solo fue un rasguño – pero el joven con el que estaba hablando la chica no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras, tenía una herida muy fea en el brazo izquierdo – no hagas problema por esto, la prioridad es dar con la guarida de Orochimaru, y así encontrar a… - pero al intentar mencionar el nombre de la persona que debían encontrar la joven enmudeció, y un dejo de tristeza se reflejo en su rostro.

Su compañero lo entendió, ese era un tema muy doloroso para ella, a pesar de que ya habían pasado unos años desde que el se había marchado.

- Aún… – musitó el joven – aún lo amas verdad – esa era un clara afirmación

- Claro que no, como podría querer yo a un traidor, yo solo hago esto… lo hago solo… porque es importante para ti Naruto.

- Sabes mentir muy mal Sakura-chan – la mirada azul de su amigo se poso en ella, que se estaba comenzando a enfadar, no sabía porque, pero el hecho de que estuviera siendo observada por su amigo con un dejo de lástima hizo que algo estallara dentro de ella.

Naruto no baka… como es que me conoces tan bien… es cierto… aún lo amo… aún espero con ansias que vuelva… pero no puedo decírtelo… ¿Para qué?... él nunca me quiso… solo se deshizo de mi ese día… porque soy un estorbo… nada más… me dejo tirada… se fue… conservar esperanzas de ese sentimiento… no me llevará a nada… solo me seguiré haciendo más daño… aún si lo encontráramos… él no volverá… está sediento de venganza… de poder y odio… y si estoy aquí hoy… es solo para desilusionarme definitivamente de él… y eliminar lo que siento…

**ººº**

- Hey! Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?, en verdad lo siento, no quise decir eso. Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido aquí por mí – el joven le dedicó una animadora sonrisa, que la chica le devolvió, para luego incorporarse del suelo donde estaban sentados, y dejar solo al joven kitsune.

Él le quedó contemplando mientras se marchaba de su lado, era realmente preciosa, sus hermosos cabellos que ondeaban al viento, sus brillante y profundos ojos jade, su suave y blanca piel, su ropa, en fin… toda ella era magnifica.

Naruto había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño tonto y molesto de hace unos años, ahora era un joven maduro, muy fuerte, aunque con la misma fuerza de volunta que tenía a los doce años; el llevaría a Sasuke a cualquier precio a Konoha, porque era su amigo, y aún más importante, uno de sus primeros vínculos. Pero lo que sentía por Sakura aún no había cambiado, de hecho se había vuelto más poderoso que antes, él se había enamorado de ella, la protegería a cualquier costo, sin importarle su propia vida, ni su propia felicidad, porque aunque ella lo negara seguía queriendo al Uchiha, y si él lo llevaba de vuelta, lo más seguro sería que ella luchara por su amor. Por eso era que debía confesarle lo que sentía, aunque lo rechazase, era la única manera de sentirse en paz consigo mismo, además, Sasuke no la quería, eso se lo haría ver, solo de esa manera tendría el campo libre para estar con ella.

"_**La flor más preciada es aquella que vive en la adversidad" **_

Ya era muy de noche, y aún así la joven pelirosa no podía dormir, por lo que decidió salir a caminar, no muy lejos del campamento que habían formado, no llevaba mucho cuando divisó la rubia cabellera de su amigo sentado en una roca.

- ¿Qué haces Naruto? – el aludido respondió sobresaltándose y poniéndose muy nervioso, había ido a ese lugar para meditar como declararse a Sakura, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que la escena se había dado sola. Los dos solos, iluminados por la luz de la luna, era simplemente perfecto.

- Yo… he… naa-da Sakura-chan -

- Como quieras, oye me puedo sentar contigo un rato, es que no puedo dormir -

- Claro que si, ni lo preguntes, además la luna esta muy bella -

- Si, tienes razón, es muy romántico -

Como me gustaría estar aquí contigo Sasuke-kun… tomados de la mano… observando la luna… las estrellas… pero se que no puede ser… si jamás me dedicaste siquiera una palabra amable… solo…_ Gracias… _esa maldita palabra me ha perseguido desde entonces… que me agradecías… aún no lo sé… pero en verdad… me gustaría averiguarlo…

**ººº**

_Es muy romántico__, _esas fueron sus palabras, y tenía mucha razón, era ideal, y no había tiempo que perder, era ahora o nunca.

- Sakura – evitó el chan, quería que sonara más serio

_- _¿Sí? – El Uzumaki le cogió la mano suavemente y la estrechó contra la suya – Na-Naruto ¿Qué haces? – el la miró directamente a los ojos, era el momento para ser franco.

- Sakura, tú siempre has sabido que me gustas…

- Si Naruto, pero…

- Déjame terminar, después podrás hablar y decirme lo que sientes, pero ahora… bueno… quiero seguir… cuando me fui a entrenar con el Ero-sennin, lo hice no solo para hacerme más fuerte y traer a Sasuke a Konoha, sino que yo pensaba que si me hacía más fuerte… tú… tú te enamorarías de mí como lo hiciste con Sasuke, porque el siempre había sido fuerte, y todo eso… pero ahora… tú aún piensas en él… aún sigues enamorada de él, a pesar de que yo he hecho todo lo posible por cambiar, por ser de tu agrado….

- Yo no… - pero él no la dejo terminar, quería desahogarse.

- Siempre te he querido, y tengo la esperanza de que tú me quieras también, porque yo… Te Amo Sakura, y haría lo que fuera por protegerte.

- Yo, Naruto yo también te quiero… pero…

El contenedor del Kyubi no escuchó siquiera el _pero_, todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza eran tres simples palabras _"También te quiero"_. En ese momento sus azulinos ojos se posaron en los labios de Sakura, aquellos dulces y bellos labios que siempre había querido probar… no podía pensar… sus músculos se atrofiaron… sus cuerpo entero se tenso… no sabía que hacer…aunque…

Lo que pasó a continuación fue una de las mayores sorpresas que Sakura tuvo en su vida.

El joven rubio la atrajo posesivamente hacía si, hasta que al fin el pudo sentir los cálidos labios de la muchacha unirse a los suyos. Él nunca antes había besado a una chica, y el contacto con la pelirosa que el siempre había querido lo estaba haciendo tocar el cielo.

La reacción de Sakura se hizo esperar bastante, eso en realidad la había tomado por sorpresa, la forma en que él la tomó entre sus brazos, la atracción, era algo que habría encendido a cualquiera, pero en ella fue diferente, en vez de enrojecer palideció, su cuerpo se tensó mucho, y lo único que quería era apartarse, zafarse del agarre de Naruto, y terminar de hablar.

"_**Aún en la luz existe la oscuridad" **_

A pesar de que la luz de la luna dejaba ver todo lo que en aquel lugar había, hubo algo… algo que nadie vio…una figura, o al menos su sombra… una sombra que lo observó todo, la conversación de los dos jóvenes, la declaración del muchacho rubio… el beso… pero solo eso… no se quedó a escuchar más… la extraña sombra fulminó con su mirada de fuego a los dos "jóvenes enamorados" que ahí había… para luego marcharse y comenzar a andar entre los árboles … para no detenerse en mucho tiempo más…

¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto?...

**ººº**

- ¡¡PAFF!! -

El golpe de Sakura resonó en todo el bosque, haciendo que la persona que dormía en la tienda cercana despertara muy sobresaltada…

- ¿Qué… qué pasó?... ¡Nos atacan! – un muy alarmado Yamato-taichou salio de la tienda, y se puso en posición de ataque. Pero lo que vio no fue precisamente lo que el imaginaba…

Sakura se encontraba con el puño alzado, estaba completamente pálida, tenía su otra mano posada en su boca, y miraba aún muy sorprendida a Naruto… este se encontraba muchos metros lejos de Sakura, tenía marcado el puño de la joven en su rostro, y tanto su nariz como su labio sangraban copiosamente a causa de la fuerza de la pelirosa… lo había mandado a volar… la única cosa en la que pensó su mente en ese momento…. apartarlo como fuera de ella…

¿Qué hiciste Naruto?.... ¿Qué te hice?... nunca he contenido mi fuerza contigo… nunca te di esperanza… solo recibí tú amistad… la correspondí… pero… el amor… yo lo amo a él… no a ti… tú eres mi hermano… nada más… la persona que siempre estuvo conmigo… a pesar de todo… Que tonta soy…

**ººº**

A la joven se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia su tienda. Yamato mientras estaba ayudando a Naruto a reincorporarse.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora Naruto? – el cuestionado estaba muy rojo, y al igual que Sakura solo se fue a su tienda, dejando al usuario del Mokuton solo y muy confundido, porque, fuera lo que fuera no había sido nada bueno para que la chica reaccionara así, y menos para la justificación de sus lágrimas.

**###**

***** **

Ella lo dijo… "_Como podría querer yo a un traidor"… _es cierto eso es lo que soy… un traidor… pero aún así… _"Hago esto porque es importante para ti Naruto"_… ella lo hace todo por el Usuratonkashi… se habrá… no… no puede ser… ¿Ella amarlo a él?... a alguien a quien siempre critico….aunque a pasado mucho tiempo… y él… Naruto ha estado contigo más que yo… te beso… se besaron… ella no opuso resistencia… se dejo llevar…

**ººº**

La sombra de la mirada de fuego se encontraba aún meditando lo que había visto, se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, debía de ser su habitación porque estaba sentado en una cómoda cama de una plaza, pero en fin, había cumplido su objetivo…

*******

Él no estaba con ellos… entonces aún no es demasiado tarde… si Orochimaru no lo mató… debe estar con él y con Kabuto… y si es así… maldita sea… ni siquiera puedo pensar bien… ¿Por qué rayos la beso?... como me olvido tan fácil…

"_**Si amas algo de verdad… déjalo ir… porque la respuesta de ese amor te será entregada solo cuando lo dejes ir"**_

Debo centrarme en mi objetivo… que me importa a mi lo que ella haga… solo sigue siendo la misma niña llorona de hace tres años… nada a cambiado… solo yo… ella no es importante… nunca lo fue… sino… sino no la habría dejado… aunque aún así… No quiero verla… no en brazos de Naruto…

**###**

El sol aún no hacía acto de presencia en el oscuro lugar, pero a pesar de eso, tres figuras se habrían camino rápidamente a través del espeso follaje de los árboles.

- No podemos darnos por vencidos, no ahora, estamos muy cerca.

- ¡Es cierto!, pero debemos averiguar que ocurrió con Sai al separarnos en el puente, esa es nuestra prioridad antes de cualquier otra cosa.

- Ese tipo no nos sirve de nada Yamato-taichou, solo se burla de nosotros, lo importante ahora es dar con el Teme, lo que le ocurra a ese sujeto poco me interesa.

- Me sorprende que digas eso Naruto, siendo tu un discípulo de Kakashi-sempai...

"_Es cierto que aquellos que no acatan las reglas deben ser denominados basura, pero… aquel shinobi que abandona a un amigo, es peor que escoria, alguien que no merece ser llamado Ninja" _

El rubio sonrió, después de todo tenía razón, por muy mal que Sai le cayera, ellos eran compañeros de equipo, por lo que no podían abandonarlo.

- Pero taichou – Naruto se volteó, la chica que hasta ese momento se había mantenido a distancia de los dos hombres y al margen de la conversación intervino – Tsunade-sama me comentó que Sai pertenecía a la Raiz del AMBU, un segmento especial que está fuera de la supervisión de la Hokage, y que está a cargo de Danzou, del cual se sospecha hace mucho tiempo una conspiración en contra de Konoha, y lo más probable es, que si Sai es su subordinado, quizá intentó traicionarnos.

Sakura… no por nada era la alumna de la Hokage… nunca se equivocaba.

- Si es así, él será juzgado como un traidor, por no obedecer las órdenes directas de la mayor autoridad de la aldea, ni mantenerse fiel a su equipo y a los principios Shinobi.

- YOSH!!

- Pero también, Naruto, Sakura – se detuvieron – si el vuelve… si Uchiha Sasuke-kun vuelve a Konoha, será juzgado como un traidor, un renegado, no importa lo mucho que lo quieran… no harán excepciones con él, el consejo es muy estricto con respecto a eso… ni siquiera la propia Godaime tiene total influencia sobre eso… por lo que se los repito… si el vuelve… lo más probable es que vaya a la cárcel… o aun peor… que lo maten.

- Hmp… lo sabemos…

- Sakura-chan…

- Es cierto Naruto, desde que volviste ese día… el día en que te pedí que lo trajeras, el día en que fallaste… el día en que todos fallamos lo supimos, se fue con un traidor de Konoha… con el asesino del Tercer Hokage, con un monstruo, el más despreciable de todos los ninjas que han surgido de Konoha, aún peor que Uchiha Itachi… el solo hecho de su traición merece una pena muy…

Pero algo la detuvo, no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió como su cuerpo se paralizó, intentó liberarse pero le fue imposible, intento mirar hacía otro lado, pero no había nada… lo último que escuchó fue el grito de horror de Naruto, y el frío abrazo del miedo que por fin en muchos años se hizo presente en ella…

**Continuará...**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola de nuevo… esta es la segunda parte y continuación del fic, espero que les este gustando. Voy a actualizar muy pronto… nos vemos**

**Uchiha Usumi-sama **


End file.
